


Fealty

by crookedneighbour



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Choking, Dubious Consent, Fascism, Fascist Rhetoric, Force Choking, Forced Orgasm, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Military Uniforms, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Top Kylo Ren, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedneighbour/pseuds/crookedneighbour
Summary: Kylo Ren enters Hux’s mind and forces him to orgasm during the choking scene.





	Fealty

**Author's Note:**

> No previous relationship. I’m not super deep into the lore/novels, but I felt ~~inspired~~. Literally just pounded this out on the subway.

Snoke was dead. Everything the First Order had strived for was in vain. Everything Hux had given himself to had been sundered by a no one, some desert vermin. Had they been too blinded by the brilliance of the First Order’s victories? Is that why Snoke was dead, because they’d let the light of joyous militancy turn to careless hubris?

“The Supreme Leader is dead.”

He could smell where his flesh had been charred by the girl’s light saber. The body of a god lay broken in his throne.

Kylo Ren seemed untouched by the severity of the situation. His loyalty has always been to the dark side and Snoke himself, but not to the idea of the first order. How could broken angry man-child understand unity or purpose? His constant tantrums showed his true nature. At least he’d grown past his need for the mask.

_“I am his heir, General. And I have decided my place in the galaxy. It is time to decide yours.”_

Hux’s legs fell limp as Kylo lifted him. He could feel the smooth touch of leather as his wind pipe closed despite Kylo’s distance. It was different than how Snoke had done it, Snoke was purposeful in his application, he could feel Kylo’s anger as two forceful hands clenching around the entirety of his throat. Things looked hazy. Was this what it truly was to martyr yourself to a purpose?

Something was forcing his memories of Snoke to the forefront. The shame and outrage he’d felt kneeling before Snoke when Kylo had outdone him, the frustration of seeing how much of Snoke’s pride Kylo received for his Skywalker lineage. Kylo was going deeper. Hux’s lungs burned. He was losing control.

Hux had come from a good and loyal family, he’d given Snoke the Starkiller, wasn’t that enough? Years of memory flooded past he and Kylo as his face reddened. His eyes bulged in his skull, as he uselessly reached for his own neck. Kylo grasped him harder. There was somewhere further yet for them to go. He and Hux both knew it.

_“Not that, not there. Please Ren.”_

_“The First Order is under my command now. You will bend to me as you would Snoke. You will give me more even. I’m not like Snoke. You are nothing to me. I’m not afraid to take what I want anymore.”_

Hux heard the click of the door to his private chambers, and the soft rustle of adjusting his own uniform in private. They both knew now. The jealousy he’d known, and the shame he harbored far beneath it. Hux had wanted to be shaped by greatness, not just noticed for his exploits, but made greater, purer even by another man’s power. Kylo saw him in his weakest moments then, facedown in tears, alone and clutching himself. He wanted so badly to belong to something greater, to someone greater. Beneath the two of them was an image of Hux at his most pathetic, coming into his own hand, his pants lowered down to his mid thighs.

_“This is what the Great General Hux desires? The iron hand of the First Order? You wanted what I’ve known? To have no thought or living moment be your own? You don’t know the first thing about what that means.”_

Kylo loosened his grip slightly, but there was something new now. His mouth and ass were being forced open. Kylo’s hands were on his inner thighs and chin now too. All of him was open to his new master, mind and body alike. His cock was hard beneath his uniform, it would have to be cleaned. It was only right though, his uniform was a mark of his service. If this were to be part of it, it ought to be in uniform.

There were no thrusts, but his throat flexed to allow the fifth of Kylo’s presence. The pressure inside him made him feel aglow, he tingled nicely but aches as well. He was short of breath still too.

_“Swear your loyalty.”_

“Long live the Supreme Leader,” he croaked.

Everything in his body clenched as he forcibly came. His declaration was followed by a soft whimper as he felt Kylo pull out of him. The release sending a softer second pulse of pleasure from his cock down to his toes. There was the relief of air returning to his chest as well, but his climax had felt like pain and fire all across his chest. Hux wiped away the water that had drawn at his eyes, surely it was just from the exertion.


End file.
